Pour some sugar on me
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: You can always trust Prussia to come up with a potentially weird idea. But Canada wants to put it into practice. AmeriCan and PWP. Gift fic for Woodbyne.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well, Prussia (the actual owner of the account woodbine which Italy hijacked…) asked me for some happy AmeriCan since 'tainted' is depressing her and THIS is what I came up with… I apologise for any nosebleeds courtesy of this kinky- what the fuck did I just write?- Fic. Warnings for misuse of maple syrup, incest and pointless smut.**

**I can't believe I wrote this… around my DAD none the less! I'm fairly sure he read the first few paragraphs over my shoulder!**

**Oh well, enjoy Prussia! Miss ya bruder!**

_Take the bottle_

_Shake it up_

_Break the bubble_

_Break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_In the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Come on fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_I can't get enough_

_I'm hot_

_Sticky and sweet_

_From my head to my feet_

_Pour some sugar on me- Def Leppard_

.o.)O(.o.

"Damn this stuff is awesome!" Gilbert practically moaned as he cleaned his plate off. Not a single trace of pancake or maple syrup remained on the dish.

"Glad you thought so…" Matthew yawned, settling into his own breakfast. "Why'd you have to arrive so early though?" He'd been forced out of bed by the enthusiastic Prussian who'd demanded pancakes just half an hour before hand and the sun still hadn't risen. He'd tried to roll over and ignore him but after being threatened with having all of his maple syrup removed from the premises he'd given in and sleepily made the ex-nation breakfast.

The albino shrugged, eyeing the Canadian's pancakes greedily. "It's not that early… and you told me to arrive earlier for pancakes after that one time I wanted them for dinner… Besides after hitting me over the head like that I deserve pancakes! Why'd you do that anyway?" he asked, rubbing at a lump slowly forming on his head and grumbling about hockey sticks.

Matthew sighed. "Have you seen what time it is? Besides, you threatened to steal my maple syrup!" he asked, acting like he couldn't see Gilbert inching his fork towards his breakfast.

"No… but it can't be that early… six, maybe seven?" he chose to ignore the comment about his threat.

"It's four o'clock!" Matthew yawned, glaring at him. "And touch my pancakes and you will have a hockey stick shoved where the sun doesn't shine…" he warned.

Gilbert's hand faltered slightly. "You wouldn't."

The Canadian met his eyes. "Try me."

The Prussian thought about it for a moment before wisely moving his hand away from the tempting pile of pancakes. Matthew might have been relatively quiet and easy going but when it came to pancakes he could be scary… "So mean…" he grumbled, pouring a little more maple syrup on his plate and running his finger through it.

"You've already had yours Gil. I'll make you some more later if you behave." Matthew promised.

"Danke birdie!"

The Canadian rolled his eyes, digging in to his food. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you…"

The Prussian just grinned, licking his finger free of syrup. "Kesesese because I'm awesome? Damn I love this stuff!"

Matthew chuckled. "The way you're moaning you'd think the syrup was pleasuring you…" he grabbed the bottle from Gilbert pouring more onto his breakfast and making a note to get more the next time he went out. The albino was really taking a toll on his stock…

"That's actually a good idea!" Matthew choked on his pancake at that shout, gulping down some coffee before he was actually capable of speaking.

"No! J-just no! You are not- why would you- please don't- or doing anything like- argh I need bleach!" Matthew shouted, pushing his food away. The Prussian had just ruined his appetite… and his mind.

Gilbert grinned grabbing the plate and scoffing the pancakes before the Canadian could protest. "Not like that birdie! Sort of like body chocolate, but with syrup. Be a lot tastier that's for sure!"

"You seriously would try that?" Matthew asked, trying to get the images relating to Gilbert and a bottle of syrup out of his head.

Gilbert shrugged. "Ja, probably. But I just said that cause I wanted your pancakes though…" he admitted sheepishly.

"Gilbert?"

"…ja?"

"Run."

"SchieBe!"

.o.)O(.o.

Matthew sighed as he started cleaning up the dishes. Despite hitting the Prussian hard enough to remove all of his memory of the past year or so he still couldn't get the images out of his mind.

Sadly that applied to the rather disturbing image of Gilbert and a bottle of maple syrup as well… The Canadian hated that being raised by Francis had left him very well educated (and rather perverted occasionally…) about sex.

No, the main image in his mind was of the possibility of using maple syrup in sex.

God… it was wrong, it was perverted!

…but it was so damn tempting.

After all it wasn't like Matthew hadn't considered it before. He liked maple syrup… and, again, he was raised by Francis.

He sighed, now openly considering trying it.

It was true that Alfred owed him. He had said so the last time he'd gotten beaten up by Cuba after being mistaken by his friend for Alfred (okay, what was up with his friends? One who beat him up and another who used him for pancakes?). So if he flat out said, "hey let's have some fun eh?" the American wouldn't refuse.

After all it wasn't the first time they'd done so. It would just be the first time trying something so… kinky. He sighed again, that would just be too awkward…

Then he smiled, coming up with what he thought was a rather good idea. Now all he had to do was call his southern neighbour…

.o.)O(.o.

Alfred frowned as he came up to the Canadian's door, shaking his head disapprovingly. The door was unlocked with a note pinned to it claiming it as such. Honestly, his neighbour/brother/occasional lover was just asking to be raped and murdered.

Probably by Russia.

Yes, definitely Russia. That commie bastard would probably love to kidnap and corrupt such an unassuming and sweet nation like Canada.

Alfred made a mental note to continue his research into a form of Russia repellent… He needed to protect his brother from potential Russian rapists!

"Hey, Mattie? You here bro?" he called out, locking the door behind him after removing the note. The last thing he wanted was someone interrupting them.

His brother didn't answer making him frown even more before he headed up to Matthew's bedroom. He really hoped Russia hadn't done what he suspected him of plotting to do… that would suck.

He froze as he finally found the Canadian, mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

"Hey Alfred, like what you see eh?"

.o.)O(.o.

Matthew wrinkled his nose slightly at how sticky he felt. As much as he liked (okay, loved) maple syrup he'd forgotten just how sticky it could be… The sweet substance was congealing and running down his stomach, tickling his skin as it did so.

He blushed as he heard his brother's shout, suddenly feeling very exposed. He had to resist the idea of covering himself up with a blanket. Though that would just get even more syrup onto the sheets and the mess was bad enough as it was…

He resorted to just crossing his legs as seductively as possible, partially covering himself. He waited, rather impatiently for Alfred to come up to his room, following his footsteps as they grew louder. The anticipation of what was to come had him half hard already.

He smiled as the door opened, meeting Alfred's shocked gaze with a blush. "Hey Alfred, like what you see eh?" he could feel the other's blue eyes on the (monotone and rather smudged and smeared in places) American flag on his chest. The syrup dripped from it in places but it was still recognisable.

"M-Mattie?" the American forced out. He was still gaping at the Canadian, unsure of what to make of what he was seeing. Matthew's blush darkened as Alfred swallowed dryly, making his way hesitantly to the bed.

Matthew smiled, running a finger through some of the syrup and licking it clean slowly, keeping his eyes on Alfred. Before he could say anything his brother was straddling him, shrugging his jacket off as his eyes darkened with lust.

He smiled, licking some of the syrup off of the Canadian, tongue grazing a nipple. Matthew hissed slightly at the contact, he could feel Alfred growing hard through the American's pants.

"Damn Matt…" Alfred moaned, sucking on the rosy bud. He could feel Matthew's fingers on the edge of his shirt, pulling it off of him. A small amount of syrup stained the front.

Matthew gasped, throwing the shirt aside with a moan at the teasing tongue and lips. The sticky syrup created an unusual friction between their bare chests as he tried to undo the American's pants only succeeding when Alfred pulled away slightly to help him, giving a relieved groan as his length was released.

He smiled, running three of his fingers through the smeared syrup on Matthew's chest. He placed the sticky digits at Matthew's lips, moaning as they were licked and sucked. The Canadian smiled, loving the taste as it filled his mouth. He gave a slight frown as the fingers were pulled away, connected to his lips by a thin string of saliva.

He watched silently, spreading his legs a little to improve the other's access. He stiffened slightly at the first intruding finger slipping inside; it wasn't painful, just felt a little weird. He slowly relaxed as the finger started to thrust, stroking his insides before being joined by a twin.

"Ha~ A-al!" Matthew moaned, the fingers reaching deeper and brushing his prostate. He didn't notice the American adding a third finger, too busy panting and moaning.

"Yes Mattie?" Alfred breathed, nipping his throat hard enough to leave a small red mark.

"h-hurry up!" he begged, muscles clenching on the fingers inside him.

Alfred nodded, pulling out before quickly spitting in his hand to slicken himself up. He contemplated using the maple syrup but decided it was probably too sticky… he lined himself up, kissing the Canadian as he slipped inside.

Matthew grit his teeth, wrapping his thighs around the American's waist before nodding, giving a small grunt to tell the other to move.

Alfred pulled out almost completely, slamming back in with a moan. "S-so tight m-Mattie~" he gasped as the Canadian moaned, trying to get him deeper.

He let out a small shout as the American managed to hit his prostate, nails digging into his back and leaving small crescents in Alfred's skin. He didn't care about the small cries falling from his lips as he panted, meeting the other's thrusts.

A light sheen of sweat started to cover them as they moaned loudly. The syrup between them stuck their skin together, connecting them with golden strands whenever they pulled apart slightly. Neither of them really noticed the stickiness, both of their eyes hazy as they gasped and panted.

"Ah~ Al~" Matthew cried out, back arching at a particularly hard stroke to his prostate. His muscles were clamping down around Alfred's shaft as he felt himself grow close, making the American groan.

Alfred's hand wrapped around his length, pumping and stroking him roughly. His thumb smeared the beads of pre-cum forming at the slit.

The Canadian only lasted a few more moments, crying out again as he came. Opaque semen covered the American's hand as he moaned, muscles clamping down tightly.

Alfred gasped at the increased tightness, thrusting a few more times before he also came. He released his load inside the other with a groan before collapsing next to the panting Canadian. They were both breathing heavily, covered in a mixture of sweat, semen and syrup.

Matthew chuckled lightly, hugging the other as the other joined in. "that was enjoyable eh?" he murmured with a smile.

Alfred nodded. "Hell yeah!" he cocked his head thoughtfully before glancing at Matthew curiously. "What would you say if I asked if we could do this with some burgers?" he asked.

The Canadian rolled his eyes, trying to stop his nose from wrinkling distastefully. "Only if I top." He conceded.

"Deal!"

.o.)O(.o.

Matthew cursed as he tried to clean the sheets, mattress and even the floor in places. It had been bad enough trying to get the syrup off of his body but this was even worse. No matter what he did the material remained sticky, stained gold in places. And to make it worse it was getting syrup over him again!

He sighed, contemplating giving up as he grabbed his phone. He quickly typed up a text to Gilbert.

_Just a heads up, if you want to try using maple syrup in sex get yourself some powerful cleaning supplies._

Just as he expected his phone rang within three seconds.

**A/N2: I might do a second chapter if I can think of how the hell I'd write about using McDonalds in sex. …mein gott what the hell did I write? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ja, ja I know, it took a while… I struggled with how to write this one. But happy birthday to Woodbyne! Wish I was there with you… stupid ocean and continent… but enjoy! No song for this one cause the 'pizza hut song' was the only fitting one and that just felt a bit… wrong…**

**Warnings for severe abuse of icecream, incest and pointless smut.**

**Hetalia isn't mine!**

"…I thought we agreed to trying this with burgers?" Alfred said slowly as he stared at the packet marked with a golden M.

Mathew just shrugged. "as fond as I am of Mcdonalds I'm not overly keen on the idea of eating a burger off your chest while we have sex. This will be easier eh?" he explained as he pulled out an oreo mcflurry.

"but it'll be cold! And sticky!"

"I was sticky and finding maple syrup in places where I'm pretty sure maple syrup shouldn't be for weeks. Suck it up."

The american pouted, still looking at the ice cream doubtfully. "if you went back on your side of the deal does that mean I get to top?" he asked, frowing when the Canadian shook his head. "but mattie!" he whined.

"No buts, you wanted to try this wih mcdonalds so that's what we'll do. Now on the bed eh?" he smirked.

"…passive aggressive my ass…" Alfred grumbled as he did as ordered, still pouting. He couldn't believe that he was about to be topped by his northern twin. It wasn't that he didn't think Matthew ws capable of it, he had been raised by Francis after all, it was just the indignity of it.

Heroes were meant to be the one topping not the side kicks…

His thoughts went out the window when the Canadian started to strip. He wasn't sure if it was from playing hockey or just a generally healthier life style but damn his twin was well built… Matthew noticed him staring and smirked.

"like what you see Al?" he purred, moving over to the bed. Alfred blushed trying to remain dignified as he shed his own jacket and shirt.

"I think that it's alright, I'm be- fuck!" he yelped as Matthew dumped some of the ice-cream on his chest, white drops getting on his jeans. He shivered at the chill of the cold treat running down his body.

"ehat was that bro~?" matthew chuckled.

"dude those were my favourite jean- ah shit Matt!" he gasped as the Canadian licked a path through some of the ice-cream, vaguely registering his hands close to his crotch. He gave a low moan in response, his jeans starting to get tight.

"that's more like it eh?" Matthew purred, popping open the other's pants to stroke hard flesh with surprisingly skilled hands as he slipped the rest of Alfred's clothes off. The american wanted to give a smart ass answer but was distracted as the Canadian lapped at some of the melting icecream that was pooling on his stomach. He could feel bits of biscuit rubbing against skin made sensitive by lust.

"d-damn Mattie…" he moaned, shivering as the hot tongue continued to tease his chest, lightly playing with his nipple.

He heard Matthew laugh softly before feeling something cold pressing at his entrance, making him flinch initially. "if you're using icecre- fuck! Mattie~" his worries over his twin's choice of lubricant faded as he felt those cold but skilled fingers rub against his prostate.

Matthew smirked, adding another finger while his twin was distracted. Alfred barely noticed, too busy biting back moans.

"m-mattie~ hurry up~" he whined, pushing against the fingers. Matthew just rolled his eyes, nipping the other's collarbone hard enough to draw a yelp.

"don't be so impatient~" he purred, thrusting a few times with his fingers before pulling away. Alfred pouted at the sudden emptiness, his face flushed. He squirmed a little as Matthew straddled him, his length pressing against his entrance.

He grit his teeth a little as the Canadian slipped inside, panting slightly as he adjusted to his twin's size. He nodded when he was ready, urging his brother to move.

Matthew bit back a moan as he pulled out almost completely and thrust back in. he started slowly, being careful to avoid causing Alfred any more discomfort than necessary as he steadily picked up the pace.

The american let out a small shout as the other found his prostate, rocking back into the thrusts to get Matthew deeper. "Fuck Matt~" he groaned, wrapping his thighs around the Canadian's waist. The sudden pressure on his skin made Matthew moan softly, no longer holding back as soft cries and shouts fell from Alfred's lips.

Both their eyes were lidded as they kissed hungrily, tasting the barest hint of icecream. A light sheen of sweat covered them as their bodies met in synchronised thrusts.

"ah~ Matt~" Alfred groaned as the canadian's hand found his neglected erection, teasing and stroking it's length and smearing the precum that was steadily forming. The light touches were enough to throw Alfred over the edge.

His stomach muscles tightened slightly as he moaned, back arching as hot cum spread between their joined bodies. His vision was blurred as he came down from his high, small mewls falling from barely parted lips as overly sensitive skin was teased by the other's thrusts. He vaguely felt warm liquid filling him as Matthew came moments later.

They lay in each other's arms, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breath.

"ugh… I'm sticky…" Alfred grumbled between pants, rubbing at some of the drying icecream on his skin.

"just take a shower eh?" Matthew murmured lazily. "can't be worse than syrup…"

The american rolled his eyes. "dude, you used icecream as lube. How the hell am I meant to clean that?"

He just shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "it seemed like a good idea at the time?"

"I had lube in the drawer… and you bit me!"

"Al, just stop complaining and go shower eh?"

"fine, but this conversation is far from over!"


End file.
